Dying Only Marks the Start of a New Adventure
by Cat or Catherine aka Flute
Summary: A teenage girl's soul is taken by none other than Sebastian himself, making her a demon herself now. Randomness. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Very possible yet to be decided pairings. What will happen to her? My "school is out" celebration fic
1. Prologue

A/N: This is at least my third attempt at a Kuroshitsuji fanfic xD… Please do review and critique! ^^ DISCLAIMER: Me no own Kuroshitsuji! It belongs to its rightful owner(s). All I own is my OC. :P Thanks! ^^

It all started on the day I became a demon.

Briefly, the day my life ended.

My name is Victoria McRawlins. I don't remember much about who (or what) made me what I am, but I do remember being thirteen years old at the time, and that my eyes used to be a vivid, electric blue. I do remember being cornered in an alley by a stranger; being terrified of the things he might do to me; his glowing, catlike eyes; the _click-clack_ of what sounded like metal heels on the pavement; black feathers everywhere.

Then everything was black.

Now I am thirteen forever, the vivid blue eyes replaced by ones of a striking bloodred, forever lost in time; immortal. A monster.

What will become of me now? Look on, dear Reader, and you just may find out.

A/N: I know, I know. Annoyingly short. But, hey, it's a prologue! xD And I've already started chapter one, thank you very much xD so you shouldn't be waiting for long, dear fans ^^ Ciao for now! ^^


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, hello again ^^ A little shout-out to Jessica1209 for being my first reviewer! You deserve the trophy of pure awesomeness xD Anyways… DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to its original owner(s). All I own is my OC, Victoria/Thalia… (You'll get the second name by the end of this chap ;D xD Enjoy!)

The day my life ended, I regained consciousness in a small room with a tall man smoking a cigar who looked to be in his early twenties, a very small old man with a monocle, a girl with round glasses and bright red hair, and a small boy with hairclips in his short blond hair, his eyebrows furrowed, and worry in his blue-green eyes all standing over me.

The small blond smiled when he saw I had finally come to.

" 'Ello," he said, blinking at me. "I say, your eyes are exactly like Sebastian's!"

I squinted at him. There _was_ something different about being this way. Everything was more vibrant now, and the wonderful scents… "Who's that?"

"Sebastian," the older guy with the cigar explained, taking it out of his mouth and squinting at me. "Ciel Phantomhive is our master, surely you've heard that name before? Anyway, Sebastian is Ciel's butler."

"A right good-looking one, he is!" the red-haired girl chimed in, blushing considerably.

I made a mental note of this "butler". I had a feeling he had something to do with all this. I'd question him later. "Ohh-kayyy," I droned, sitting up and rubbing my head. "Can someone tell me where I am? And who you people are?"

"Oh, do forgive me!" the younger blond with the hairclips exclaimed. "I'm Finnian, but everyone calls me Finny. And this is Baldroy," he gestured to the cigar-wielding older blond, "And Tanaka…"

Everyone's eyes fell on the small old man, who, as if on cue, gave a "ho-ho-ho".

"And Maylene," Finny finished, pointing to the girl and smiling. "I do the gardening, Bardroy does the cooking (although he's terrible at it, so it usually ends up Sebastian's job), Maylene is the maid, and Tanaka is the caretaker."

At this, Bardroy rolled his eyes. "Oy, it's not my fault! And he forgot to mention you're at the Phantomhive manor."

"Well," I said, smiling and rising from the bed, "As long as I'm here, might as well have some fun… My name is…Err.. Thalia Laceheart. Yeah, that's good… And here's something I've always wanted to do: Take me to your leader."

A/N: I know, I know, annoyingly short chap! DX I promise I'll try my best to make the next one longer :P Please forgive me xD Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I've had my Math/Pre-Algebra and English finals so far… Let's pray I did good xD Because I mostly used our review time in class to write chaps of this fic… lolz xD Proves how much I love you guys ^^ And you're welcome… Can I call you Jess? xD DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. It belongs to its rightful owner(s). All I own is my OC, Thalia/Victoria… xD

Over the next few hours, I did indeed meet their 'leader'.

He wasn't at all like I expected; just a kid, really. I figured he must be somewhere around the age I was when the whole event occurred, namely, thirteen. Maylene, Finny, and Bardroy told me his parents had been killed in a house fire, which slightly interested me, but they refused to tell me any more.

Now the boy set down his teacup and focused one brilliant blue eye on me, since the other was covered by an eyepatch (which also intrigued me, but I refrained from asking about it because it might have made him angry or uncomfortable).

"So you must be Ciel Phantomhive," I commented lamely.

"That is correct; I am Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive," he retorted, raising an eyebrow slightly. "But the better question is," he continued, sitting up in his chair and looking me in the eye, "Who the devil are you?"

I laughed (although a little harshly). "That's not important; I'm just a passerby, my name is Thalia. Nothing special about me, now is there?" I tilted my head, smirking slightly.

"You have the lovliest hair," his butler (Sebastian, I assumed) interrupted, coming up behind me and stroking it softly. "Like dark waves of midnight."

I squirmed in my chair. "Erm, thank you?"

"Leave her alone, Sebastian," Ciel chimed in, rolling his eyes a bit.

The butler bowed with a hand to his chest before disappearing behind a column. "As you wish, my lord."

"So," Ciel said, taking one last sip of tea, "how did you get here?"

"Your servants, I think," I replied, shrugging. "I lost consciousness somewhere, and when I regained it, I was here and they were all standing over me."

"You lost consciousness?" the boy's eye suddenly flickered with interest. "Interesting. Thalia… Do you remember seeing my butler at all before you lost consciousness?"

I squinted, trying to remember. "Well… There were black feathers everywhere, and I heard metal boots, and I saw two glowing catlike eyes. But that's all I remember."

Ciel gave me a look of horror and shock. "I hate to tell you this… But I think you may be a demon now."

A/N: I know, short, short, short! DX But I'm sort of getting writers' block… And I had to write this one fast because my mom could be home soon and then I have to study xD But you know you love me! xD Bye for now! ^^


End file.
